Cody Linley
Cody Martin Linley is an American actor. He is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Jake Ryan in the television series Hannah Montana and for being a contestant on the seventh season of Dancing With The Stars. Linley was partnered with Julianne Hough. He was eliminated in the semifinals, finishing fourth. Career Linley made his acting debut in the 1994 made-for-television film Still Holding On: The Legend of Cadillac Jack. Subsequently, he had supporting roles in four films released in 2000: My Dog Skip, Where the Heart Is, Walker, Texas Ranger, and Miss Congeniality. In 2003, Linley had a major role in the independent film When Zachary Beaver Came to Town and appeared in the movie Cheaper by the Dozen. Most recently, Linley appeared on Disney Channel in nine episodes of Hannah Montana as Jake Ryan. He also appeared in That's So Raven, in the episode "Five Finger Discount" as Daryl. Linley appeared during the world premiere of The Cheetah Girls 2, while conversing alongside hit Disney Channel celebrity, Brenda Song, opening the film with their comments. When Brenda introduced him, she said "Hannah Montana Star" which arose rumors that he may receive a spot on the show. He appeared in the children's film Hoot, which opened on May 5, 2006, portraying Mullet Fingers and co-starring with Logan Lerman and Brie Larson as three youngsters who try to save a local colony of Burrowing owls. The movie is an adaptation of the children's book by Carl Hiaasen. In 2007, he had a lead role in the movie The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It alongside Emily Osment. He has also appeared in the movie Where the Heart Is alongside Natalie Portman and Ashley Judd where he played Ashley Judd's oldest son Brownie Coop. He played the son of the Vikings coach in the film Rebound. Linley helped host the 2008 Disney Channel Games alongside Brian Stepanek from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and Meaghan Jette Martin from the Disney Channel movie Camp Rock. As of June 2008, he is filming Forget Me Not, a thriller in which he plays Eli Channing. Linley's co-stars include Hannah Montana veteran Brie Gabrielle and Disney alumna Carly Schroeder (Melina from Lizzie McGuire). He also appeared in commercials for Zaxby's, some alone and some with Alyson Stoner. ''Dancing with the Stars'' Linley was a contestant on Dancing with the Stars (Season 7) of Dancing With The Stars. He was temporarily paired with Edyta Śliwińska, who had been eliminated earlier in the season with her partner Jeffrey Ross, for Weeks 7 and 8 of the competition. Śliwińska was brought back after Linley's partner on the show, Julianne Hough, who is a two-time champion (with Apollo Anton Ohno and Hélio Castroneves), was hospitalized with endometriosis and had her appendix removed. Julianne Hough became his partner again in Week 9, since he was saved by viewer votes in Week 8. Cody was voted out of the show on November 18, 2008. Performance On May 5, 2009, he returned to Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 8) of Dancing with the Stars. He participated in the new pro dancer competition as Afton DelGrosso's partner/student because the final three pro dancers each had to teach a star from a previous season. Personal life Linley was born November 20, 1989, in Lewisville, Texas and attended Degan Elementary School when he was younger. Cody had been interested in music and acting, and he took lessons with The Septien Entertainment Group, located in Addison, Texas. Cody Linley currently makes YouTube videos with fellow Disney star Roshon Fegan from Camp Rock. The two of them call their show the Ro and Co Show. On June 14, 2008, they performed their song "Dis Me" at The Key Club Hollywood, which was written and produced by Fegan. On July 24, 2009 Linley had dinner with a five-year-old cancer patient, Reagan Richards, in Krum, Texas. Filmography References External links * * *TheRoandCoShow's Channel (Roshon Fegan and Cody Linley's YouTube) This was copied from the Disney Channel wiki and permission was granted from Weblykinly so they could use it Linley, Cody